List of stock Pluto sounds
This is a list of vocal sounds (and sometimes lines of dialogue) made by Pinto Colvig, the voice actor for Pluto, that were used in several Pluto cartoons. "Ow!" *''Pluto's Party'' - Pluto tries to grab the birthday cake and looks at the candle, which burns his paws before he blows out the flame. Barking 1 *''Mother Pluto'' - Pluto angrily barks at the hen to stay away from the chicks he was taking care of. Barking 2 *''Playful Pluto'' - During the flypaper sequence, Pluto barks while trying to get the flypaper off of him, and while spinning around into the window blinds. Barking 3 *''Mickey's Kangaroo'' - Pluto angrily barks at the kangaroo. Barking 4 *''Mickey's Kangaroo'' - Pluto happily barks around the doghouse. Coughing *''The Legend of Coyote Rock'' - Pluto chases after the coyote where he speeds up with clouds of dust around him, while Pluto coughs the dust and shakes it off. *''Cat Nap Pluto'' - Pluto coughs the dust from the chair, while Figaro is laughing at Pluto. Crying 1 *''In Dutch'' - Pluto is seen crying after he and Dinah both get kicked out of the village for sounding a false alarm when Dinah barks and nuzzles Pluto to cheer him up. Crying 2 *''Pluto and the Armadillo'' - Pluto is seen crying about supposedly killing the armadillo, which was actually his own ball when the armadillo comes out from the hole to cheer him up with a lick as a kiss. Crying 3 *''A Gentleman's Gentleman'' - Pluto is seen crying after he accidentally loses the dime down a sewer grate. Growls ("Waa-growl-ruff!") *''Mickey's Elephant'' - Pluto flips himself on the ground after Bobo the Elephant uses his trunk to grab Pluto's tail. *''Cat Nap Pluto'' - Pluto chases Figaro around in a circle after Figaro wakes Pluto up by grabbing his tail. *''Mickey's Delayed Date'' - Pluto runs out of the closet with Mickey's fancy tuxedo suit and top hat, and trips under the bed. *''R'Coon Dawg'' - Pluto sniffs the tracks of the raccoon, but chases a mirage raccoon after being hit on the head by a rock. Laughing *''A Gentleman's Gentleman'' - Pluto laughs while reading the comic strip of himself until the wind blows away the newspaper. *''Canine Caddy'' - Pluto laughs while Mickey has the golf club stuck around his body, until Mickey says, "Quiet!" to Pluto. *''First Aiders'' - Minnie gives Pluto a backrub and says, "Hands on, swing forward; hands off and relax," while Pluto is laughing. "Wowwhoa!" *''Pluto's Christmas Tree'' - Pluto yelps this way when Chip and Dale throw an acorn at him (only the "wow" part is heard). Screaming 1 *''Pluto's Judgement Day'' - When the mousetrap snaps on Pluto's paw before the Judge Cat hits him to say, "Shut up!" *''Canine Patrol'' - When Shelby Turtle bites Pluto's tail and Pluto runs out of the quicksand. Screaming 2 *''Playful Pluto'' - When Pluto plays with the water hose and yelps when he gets water on him. *''Pluto at the Zoo'' - When Pluto gets scared by the alligators and runs off from the alligator pond. *''Rescue Dog'' - When Pluto cracks the ice pole and falls through the ice into the freezing water. *''Food for Feudin''' - When Pluto slips on the acorns and crashes into his doghouse. See also *List of stock sound effects in Disney films *List of stock Goofy sounds Category:Lists Category:Pluto Category:Sound lists